<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever souls are made of by vxlleyhxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951422">Whatever souls are made of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlleyhxe/pseuds/vxlleyhxe'>vxlleyhxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist AU, M/M, Model, Painting, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlleyhxe/pseuds/vxlleyhxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A horny™ painter Leorio AU I made where Kurapika models for him. It’s practically wordporn with all the descriptions. That’s it, that’s the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever souls are made of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika’s shorn blonde hair was splayed against Leorio’s white linen sheets, draping around him lazily like the effortless god of whimsy that he was in his purest form. His usually pale skin adorned a pearly sheen cast from the gas lamp in the corner of the room, flushing a delicate color of crimson on his defined cheekbones, shadows even more prominent from the intense contrast of the small loft’s lighting.</p><p>Leorio held a paintbrush up to the light and inspected the fine bristles all the while pointedly ignoring Kurapika’s piercing gaze. The pupils, flashing an aggressive shade of merlot through the dark, were intimidating.</p><p>“Why is it that you’re ignoring me?” Kurapika asked Leorio, his small lips parting to inquire with a slight edge of exasperation.</p><p>“I’m not ignoring you,” Leorio protested weakly and busied himself with his palette, his poor, overused slab of wood that he tortured so with his continuous using. Brushing his skilled hands over his many crumpled up tubes of oil paint, he selected the colors with tunnel vision concentration. If he were to attempt to capture Kurapika’s beauty, he would do it properly. His blistered hands, bandaged and worn, would create nothing short of a masterpiece in time for the sun to rise the next day.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kurapika twisted about in the sheets, flipping to his stomach and propping his elbows up on the mattress, hands cradling his soft cheeks. Leorio looked away. “Then why won’t you meet my eyes?”</p><p>“I’m focusing,” Leorio grumbled, holding a paintbrush clenched through his teeth as he mixed the paints about. It was only half a lie. Kurapika’s presence in his vicinity was distraction enough, let alone Kurapika naked in his sheets. For the sake of self restraint, he looked away. Leorio was not strong enough of a man to resist Kurapika’s charms and so he turned a blind eye to the blonde.</p><p>“Focusing my ass,” Kurapika muttered back at him and blew a stray piece of his bangs out of his eyes with a huff. Leorio took a deep breath, patience being worn thin with sexual frustration and exhaustion before acting on split second instinct and dipping his finger into the cloud blue paint. Kurapika looked at him with confusion before Leorio advanced towards Kurapika slowly, akin to a predator advancing on it’s prey.</p><p>Kurapika’s eyes widened with realization and tried to back up to no avail. There wasn’t anywhere for him to go, with the cot backed up against the wall of the small bedchamber and Leorio’s large frame quickly obscuring any other escape route he could have relied on.</p><p>“Oh no,” Kurapika whispered, arms wrapping around his body protectively. “Leorio, stop waggling your fingers and wash that paint off right now,” he warned.</p><p>“Hmm,” Leorio hummed, pretending to be lost in thought. “I don’t think I want to.” Kurapika inhaled, a quick breath that made his ribs even more stark against his snow colored skin before Leorio attacked, swiping a streak of pale blue down the smaller man’s cheek with a satisfied chuckle. Kurapika yelped, a high pitched sound of annoyance before falling back.</p><p>Leorio fell with him, the undersides of his forearms bracing Kurapika’s head against the mattress as they looked up-and down-into each other’s eyes in tandem. Leorio felt his heart pound louder than the rickety air conditioner in the corner of his loft and wondered if Kurapika could hear it as well. He died a little inside when Kurapika smirked up at him, a courageous look of defiance seeing as Leorio’s surely heavy body was currently straddling his own.</p><p>“That was one way of getting your attention, I suppose,” he simpered, grin turning into a small grimace as he scrunched his nose up in distaste. “However, it came at the price of my dignity. How dare you put a single mark upon my lustrous face, you vile man?”</p><p>His teasing tone wasn’t lost on Leorio as he looked down at Kurapika, helpless despite being in the position of power. Kurapika had snarled his heart in tendrils, unrelenting in their passion and devotion. Even his snarky tone was adorable, the bastard.</p><p>“I-huuh,” Leorio exhaled, gaping at Kurapika underneath him. He didn’t quite know how to reply, seeing as just the sight of Kurapika’s face was getting him flustered. That paired with the knowledge that Kurapika’s slender, unclothed body was directly under his own, separated only by the thin, thin mattress cover.</p><p>Kurapika frowned and went to push himself up, regaining his bearings before Leorio did the only thing his haze filled mind could think of to salvage his pride: he quickly pinched Kurapika’s dangling earring that glinted teasingly in the shadowy atmosphere.</p><p>He had expected Kurapika to retaliate, maybe slap his hand away or throw a taunt at him once more. The last thing he expected was for the blonde to close his eyes and shudder, a small gasp leaving his parted lips as Leorio tugged his earlobe once. As soon as it happened, Kurapika’s eyes opened in panic as their eyes met once again, for a completely different reason this time.</p><p>The blush on Kurapika’s face was spreading hot and quick, high up on his cheeks and brushing the bridge of his nose in an endearing champagne color as his teeth went to grab his lower lip quickly, biting down on the soft flesh to seemingly prevent any other embarrassing noses from leaving his mouth.</p><p>Leorio just stared, his mind reeling from what had just happened before Kurapika’s hand hit his chest, hard and heavy, kicking him backwards slightly. Kurapika’s left hand came up to try to cover his flushed face, pupils flickering around the room and landing on the canvas.</p><p>“Why don’t you get started on painting me, then,” Kurapika said dismissively, as if trying to ignore what had happened mere moments ago. Leorio stumbled a bit before following Kurapika’s lead, ignoring the familiar twist in his gut and the strike of adrenaline that ran through him as he replayed the noise in his mind.</p><p><em>Did I cause that?</em> Leorio thought to himself. <em>Did I hurt him by accident? My god, I’m so confused.</em> Exteriorly, however, he was calm and impassive as he set himself up behind the canvas, switching to a facade of professionalism. Kurapika regained his composure and sat back down on the bed, clearly ruffled but putting it behind himself for the moment. They had more important things to discuss than his awkward kinks.</p><p>Leorio set to work in silence, sounds of cars passing by on the cobblestone roads outside of his small apartment. Life as an artist only got him so far financially and he was admittedly not at the peak of his career. His old brush scratched streaky lines into the rough canvas as he made the outline of Kurapika’s form.</p><p>“Hey, do you mind-” Leorio cleared his throat and continued. “Do you mind trying out a couple of poses for me quick?” Kurapika pursed his lips and squirmed a bit, craning his neck a bit to avoid Leorio's eyes. They both chose to let the insinuation hang heavy in the charged air.</p><p>“Of course, I didn’t volunteer to model for you without expecting to be asked to actually pose,” Kurapika’s tone was clipped and distant. Leorio clapped his hands once to try to dispel the energy from the studio.</p><p>“Alright, if you could..?” Leorio gestured to the bed and Kurapika nodded once before lying down on the mattress, hands folding over his chest stiffly. Leorio rubbed his chin thoughtfully before stepping closer to Kurapika’s form, observing him with his artistically critical eyes.</p><p>“You look a little unnatural. Could I move you around a bit, if you don’t mind?” Kurapika nodded again once, his bangs flopping forward and covering his colored irises. The wheat colored hair fell in light strands and brushed his equally pale lashes that cast long shadows down his smooth skin.</p><p>Leorio took Kurapika’s wrists in his own larger hands and brought them up to either side of his head, displaying Kurapika’s gracefully lithe chest as the blonde squirmed underneath him once again. “Just like that. Your waist is so beautifully trim, it’s an artist’s dream..” Leorio trailed off, gazing in admiration at Kurapika’s body, not realizing how forward he was coming across as he placed his hand around the curve of Kurapika’s hip, a white flash of ebony still viable above the cut of the sheet that hung loose on top of Kurapika’s legs.</p><p>Leorio’s fingers spayed over the bone, tapping against Kurapika’s hip thoughtfully while taking in other details that would have to be painstakingly fleshed out through hours of colour matching and shadow work, capturing an ethereal being in his web of creative expression.</p><p>In all his awe, Leorio hadn’t noticed how affected Kurapika had been from even the slightest touch gracing his skin. Goosebumps raised themselves all along his arms as Leorio advanced towards him in the room, that look of entrancement framed in his wide eyes. A look that Kurapika knew all too well was directed at him and him only. And when Leorio placed his large, warm hands on his hips, all Kurapikas mind was able to process was the possibility of Leorio’s hands reaching lower, fingers tracing his thigh teasingly as they made their way down his leg.</p><p>As his imagination wandered, Leorio’s fingers began to rub circles against his hips which broke through Kurapika’s dreamlike state and made him arch his back up against the mattress uncontrollably. His action seemed to startle Leorio into clarity and he looked down at Kurapika with a startled expression, seemingly fitting the pieces of the puzzle together. Kurapika was past the point of caring and felt as though he would die if Leorio held himself back any longer. He yearned for his hot touch against his skin, tongue delving into his heat, a thought that awakened something new inside of him that was bubbling over in anticipation.</p><p>“Kurapika,” Leorio muttered gravelly as he nosed at the blonde’s ear, pushing his hair aside to whisper into the shell of his ear. Kurapika sighed. “Yeah?” He asked, melting into the covers.</p><p>“Is it just my imagination, or are you getting turned on by this?” Leorio asked, honesty clear in his voice. His genuine curiosity was adorable in it’s puppy like nature, however there was something more primal and dangerous underlying his tone.</p><p>“If I said it was just your imagination?” Kurapika brought his hand up to Leorio’s shirt collar, fisting his hand through the fabric and bringing the taller man impossibly closer to him, their noses almost touching.</p><p>“I don’t think I’d believe you,” Leorio mumbled, setting something off on Kurapika’s heart. “You’d be right not to,” Kurapika chuckled, nerves pounding as he leaned his head up to bring his lips to brush against Leorio’s own, meeting the velvety feel of the other’s mouth. Leorio’s eyes fluttered shut on impact and Kurapika smiled quickly into the kiss as the larger man’s dark eyelashes brushed up against his cheek.</p><p>Leorio’s hand carded through his hair and cradled his head between his hands, running his tongue along Kurapika’s bottom lip softly as if worried to peeve Kurapika. The blonde was touched and overwhelmed by Leorio’s unparalleled caring nature. Their mouths met each other perfectly, lips slotting between the other’s with an almost practiced grace and gentleness. When they finally pulled back, Kurapika’s lips were a plump cherry color and Leorio could still taste the blonde’s mouth on his own, the lingering honey and sugar messing with his brain.</p><p>The blue paint was still streamed down Kurapika’s cheek and leered at him, almost tauntingly willing him to mark up Kurapika’s unblemished skin with more than just paint. Leorio was tempted more than anything to bring his kiss-stung lips down to the glassy expanse of Kurapika’s neck, just to see what kind of melodious noises he’d make. Kurapika’s pupils dilated with affection and interest and Leorio could tell that Kurapika was thinking the same thing as he was, as he squirmed about in the sheets with anticipation.</p><p>Leorio drank in Kurapika’s sight, the last glimpse at his body untainted by the love that Leorio was ready to give him before reaching down to pinch at a blushing nipple, earning a sensual moan, light and breathy from his beautiful model.</p><p>“Are you still down to try out some poses for me, Sunshine?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They were gonna fuck but I got tired.. sorry :P &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>